


The Halfling

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/ Sauron|Mairon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: "Pity on Aulë is what saved the Dwarrows, and look at all they have helped accomplish. Pity is what saved Smeagol, and it was only through him that you were brought low. Pity is what you despise most of all. And pity is what you shall receive, Mairon."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beginning of a story that will be continued by one of you! ; D  
> If you want to write out the next part, or if you want to take the story on as your own, then simply tag this story as inspiration and start writing till your heart's content.   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Ink...

“For the crimes that have been done by you against the peoples of Arda, I, Manwë, condemn you, Sauron!”

Sauron watched the Valar as they sat on their thrones above him. He said nothing.

Frowning, Lady Nienna stood up. “Wait! I see a glimmer of light still in him!”

The Valar stared at the suddenly uncomfortable spirit. Manwë conversed with Mandos before turning back to Sauron. “Do you regret your actions?”

Raising his chin, Sauron sneered at him. “The only regret I have is being defeated by a _halfling_!” He glared at Yavanna, who recoiled at his hate.

The corrupted Maia tensed when he heard the sound of chuckling. He knew who are present then.

_‘Pity on Aulë is what saved the Dwarrows, and look at all they have helped accomplish. Pity is what saved Smeagol, and it was only through him that you were brought low. Pity is what you despise most of all. And pity is what you shall receive.’_

Sauron felt himself grow even weaker. The sound of rushing wind surrounded him, whiting out everything else.

He collapsed on a green plot of land. Eru’s voice curled into his head. _‘It is now the beginning of time. You shall be forced to witness and live among the very creatures that you tried to subjugate. By the end of this trial, you will find understanding of your actions, and you will know regret.’_

And so Sauron suffered in the form of a man but with the youth of an Elf. He lived through the kinslayings, the War of Wrath, the War of the Ring, and finally he found himself in the Third Age.

He held no magic. He held no power. His mortal abilities alone were what saved him from being killed by the Orcs and goblins.

During the First Age, he felt no fear, only anger and rage at Eru for putting him through this. During the Second Age, he felt humiliation at seeing his defeat. However, during the Third Age, he only felt tired. He wished to go to the Void. Someplace where he wouldn’t have to look upon Arda’s cursed lands again.

No matter where he was, he saw the same thing. Greed, corruption, bitterness, and jealousy. No race was impervious to it’s allure. He was disgusted with their weakness and wished only to be done with this life.

Not watching where he was going, Sauron ran into a child.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Master Human! Please, forgive me!”

Sauron frowned and stared at the child. No, not a child…she was one of those blasted halflings!

“I’m Bilba Baggins. Were you looking for anyplace in particular here in the Shire?”

 _Baggins?!_ His eyes widened. Once again he cursed the Valar for their trickery. “No, Halfling. I want nothing to do with you!” He turned but froze. This was the creature who resisted his ring for nearly eighty years…Turning back, he smiled slightly. “I’m sorry for my bad manners, Mistress Hobbit. I have had a very bad day. That is my only excuse for my behavior towards you.”

She laughed and waved her hand. “That’s alright. Think nothing of it! What can I do for you?”

 _Tell me your secrets._ He smiled. “I’m am looking for a good inn to stay in for a few days. Do you know of any close by?”

“Of course! I’m going there, myself. The Green Dragon is just the place you’re looking for.” She grinned at him and took him by the hand and led him down the road.

Sauron smirked down at her. A Hobbit of the Shire…

What a curious creature.


End file.
